


i just can't get enough of you

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they'd done this it'd been Stiles' idea. He'd suggested it to her, his fingers drumming against his thigh in a nervous rhythm, and she'd been intrigued and definitely willing to give it a shot. She just didn't expect to love it as much as she did. It was obvious how into it Stiles was and she loved being the one to make him fall apart like that. Loved getting to see his mouth go slack with pleasure and hear the long moans of pleasure that he just couldn't keep quiet, and now more often than not she's the one to suggest it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from no control by one direction.

They've been studying for three hours when Malia abruptly slams her Chemisty book shut. "Fuck it. That's enough studying for tonight." 

She’s laying on her stomach with her head at the end of the bed. Stiles is sitting opposite her, propped up against his headboard, and he looks down at her and grins. She feels the familiar flip in her stomach that he always causes when he looks at her like that, and then he says, "Yeah, I could definitely use a break. Got any ideas for what we should do instead?" 

"One," Malia says, and then she shoves the book off the bed and moves so that she’s sitting in his lap. She leans in to kiss him, and Stiles kisses her back eagerly, his hands slipping up under her shirt. 

She kisses him fast and hard, her hands cupping his face. His lips are a hard press against hers, and his hands are pressed lightly against her hips. She grinds her hips down against his lap and smiles against his lips when that pulls a satisfied groan out of him. She kisses his cheek and drags her teeth over his jaw before latching onto his neck. She pulls a mark to the skin there, knowing that Stiles loves being able to press his fingers against the hickies she leaves when she’s not around. He told her before that feeling the slight twinge of pain when he presses against it makes him feel like she’s there with him even when she’s not.

She tugs the collar of his shirt down and bites down below his clavicle and pulls another mark to the surface there. Stiles grabs at the bottom of her shirt at the same time, seeking permission to take it off her. Malia leans back and then reaches down and tugs it off herself, going ahead and ridding herself of her bra too while she's at it. 

She sits up taller, and Stiles pulls her close so that he can get his mouth on her breasts. He sucks one of her nipples into his mouth while wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close. She moans, and runs her fingers through his hair, pulling at it roughly. He makes a pleased noise, but she wants to make sure it wasn’t too much. “You good?” she asks. 

He flicks his tongue out over her nipple, and then pulls off of her long enough to say, “Yeah, I’m good. You can actually go a little harder. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.” 

She nods and says, “You can be rougher on me too. I’ll tell you to stop if it hurts too much.” 

Stiles grins and dives back in, sucking her nipple back into his mouth and swirling his tongue around her nipple. She tugs harder at his hair, and he moans, deep in his throat. He scratches his fingernails roughly down her back, and she throws her head back, moaning loudly. He bites down around her nipple and tugs roughly, and she cries out in pleasure. 

She slides her hands down his back and grabs onto the bottom of his shirt, and he pulls away long enough for her to tug it over his head. He dives back in and gets her other nipple in his mouth as soon as he can, laving his tongue over it, and moaning as Malia drags her fingernails down his back. 

He arches his back and grinds up against her and she can feel the hard line of his dick in his jeans. “I want you inside of me,” Stiles says, and she grins before pulling him in so she can kiss him roughly. 

“Okay,” she says, and then she rolls off him and off the bed. She rids herself of her jeans and panties while Stiles gets rid of the rest of his clothes as well. And then she digs around in his bedside table until she finds what she's looking for: a strap-on and a bottle of lube. 

The first time they'd done this it'd been Stiles' idea. He'd suggested it to her, his fingers drumming against his thigh in a nervous rhythm, and she'd been intrigued and definitely willing to give it a shot. She just didn't expect to love it as much as she did. It was obvious how into it Stiles was and she loved being the one to make him fall apart like that. Loved getting to see his mouth go slack with pleasure and hear the long moans of pleasure that he just couldn't keep quiet, and now more often than not she's the one to suggest it. 

She steps into the harness and pulls it up, fitting it against her snugly, and then climbing back up on the bed. Stiles flips over onto his stomach and Malia bends down, pressing a kiss in between his shoulder blades. He makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat and Malia grins as she pops the top off of the lube. 

She drips some lube into the palm of her hand and then uses it to slick up a couple of her fingers. She spreads Stiles’ cheeks apart and slicks some more lube around his opening and then she goes ahead and slicks up the dildo so she can be done with the lube. She gets the lid back on and tosses it in the direction of Stiles’ bedside table. They can put it up properly later. 

She presses another kiss to the lower part of his back to relax him, and then she slips a finger slowly inside of him. She can see the muscles in his back tense up as she slides inside him, and he tangles his fingers in the sheets. She soothes her free hand over his back and mumbles, “Relax,” and some of the tension seems to seep out of his body. 

She pulls her finger out and then pumps it back in, a little faster this time, but not too much until he gets used to the slide and burn of it. Once Stiles starts pressing back, searching for more and trying to get her deeper, she knows it’s time to add another finger. She pulls all the way out, and slips back in with two fingers, going slow again to make sure he’s ready for the addition. 

“Faster,” Stiles groans out, pressing back against her fingers. She runs her free hand over his back again, and pumps her fingers in and out more quickly. Stiles’ breathing is harsh and his face is screwed up, but he’s still pressing back against her so she knows it’s still feeling good. 

She pulls out and presses back in with three fingers, spreading him slowly, and loving the way he pushes back against her. He moans quietly, rubbing his face against the sheets and she pumps her fingers in and out of him in a steady rhythm. 

“Malia,” he says. “I’m good. I’m ready for you. Come on.” 

She pulls her fingers out and says, “Flip over. I want to see your face,” and Stiles flips over on to his back. His dick is hard and leaking, and he runs his hand over it once while Malia gets into position in front of him. She gets on her knees and Stiles wraps his legs around her waist and she presses forward, pressing the tip of the dildo against Stiles’ hole. 

He lets out a shuddery moan and she presses forward, sliding into him slowly as he begins to pump his hand over his dick. His face and neck are flushed red, and Malia rocks her hips forward and back pumping the dildo in and out of him as he moans and pushes forward to meet her. 

He’s got his head thrown back, and he’s moaning loud and unrestrained. Malia loves seeing him like this. Open and free and unafraid of making noise and letting her know how it good it feels. 

She grabs his free hand and squeezes it, while rocking her hips faster and he moans louder, totally gone on the pleasure. He moves his hand faster over his dick, and when Malia grinds her hips she must hit his prostate because he practically screams with pleasure. She pumps in against the same place over and over again, and he curses under his breath, dragging closer to orgasm.

His hand is a blur over his dick and Malia knows he’s close. She doesn’t let up her pace, dragging the dildo back and forth against his prostate with every snap of her hips. He’s making broken off noises now, one hand squeezing hard around Malia’s and the other one continuing to pump over his dick. 

Malia uses her free hand to fondle his balls, brushing her thumb under them lightly, and with just a few more pumps of her hips, he comes all over his own stomach.

He lays there like that for a moment, breathing labored and a look of pure ecstasy on his face, but then he flips them over and slides the harness off of Malia. Then, he presses soft kisses interspersed with gentle bites up Malia's leg until he's settled over her center. She runs her fingers through his hair, and he bends his head down, latching his teeth onto her thigh and pulling a mark to the surface. She moans loudly and he smiles against her skin. 

"Ugh, stop fucking around," she begs. "I need your mouth, need your tongue, now." 

"Okay," he agrees, smirking up at her. "But do you want to do it like this? Or do you want to sit on my face?”

“Sit on your face,” she says, propping herself up on her elbows. “Definitely.” 

He laughs slightly, and moves so that he can lay down on his back. Malia waits for him to get into position, sitting up and drumming her fingertips against her naked thigh, and then she swings a leg over his head. She settles above him and his hands come down on her waist, squeezing into her skin and grounding her in the moment. 

Malia waits with anticipation coursing through her and then _finally_ his tongue slips out and drags over her clit. She shudders at the sensation, and bends double, tangling her hands in the sheets. 

It’s a soft pressure at first. He’s got his tongue flat and loose and he’s just dragging it lightly over her clit, just enough pressure for her to feel it, but not enough to get her off. She moans, and runs her fingers through his hair, scratching her nails over his scalp and tugging on his hair the way he likes so much. 

He moans deep in his throat in response and she grinds her hips down to get more pressure on her clit. He points his tongue and flicks it over her clit quickly, making her shudder and keep grinding slowly against his face. He keeps up the motion of his tongue, licking over her clit with a steady pressure, and slides his hands up her body. He grasps at her breasts, and pinches the nipples, tugging on them and making Malia let out whimpering moans. 

She rocks her hips down harder, and keeps her fingers tangled in his hair. Her legs are starting to feel weak and trembly and she knows she’s getting close. Stiles’ tongue is still working over her steadily, the tip of it a constant pressure, moving back and forth over her clit, sending zings of pleasure through her body. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” she says. “You’re so good at this. Your fucking tongue.” 

He moves his hands again, this time sliding them around to her back and she moans over and over again as she creeps closer to orgasm. He drags his nails down her back, scratching over the skin lightly and making her shudder with pleasure. His tongue is working over her clit in small circles and she’s so close. She grinds her hips back and forth, getting his tongue right where she needs it, her breath coming out in shuddery gasps, and with another drag of his fingernails down her back she comes. 

He licks over her gently while she rides out her orgasm and then she moves so that she can flop down beside him on the bed. “You good?” he asks, moving so that he’s hovering over her. 

“I’m good,” she says, and he presses in for a kiss. His lips are shiny and wet and she can taste herself on her tongue. She moans into the kiss, and he wraps a hand around her waist. He’s smiling when he pulls away, and he says, “I don’t mean to kill your sex high, but we should probably study some more.” 

She groans, but he’s right, so she flops around and digs her book back out. She stubbornly refuses to put any clothes back on though, and every once in a while Stiles rewards her dedication to studying with a gentle kiss against different parts of her naked body.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com).


End file.
